


Holding Out

by kittenwrath



Series: Angsty Rock Star [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: @daddyzanchez from Tumblr requested:Reader waking up in the middle of the night to see Flesh Curtains Rick sitting outside and writing/composing a song? Finds out it is a song about them, maybe some melancholic vibes?(This is a continuation from my other Flesh Curtains Rick request titled 'Helping Hands'.)
Relationships: Flesh Curtains Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Angsty Rock Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Holding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyzanchez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/gifts).



> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

After Rick dropped me off at my house that first night, I honestly expected to never see him again. But, I kept his number in my phone as a reminder of the mutual fun we shared. Every now and then, I’d pull his contact up and my mind would immediately be back there on that ratty old couch in that shitty bar with Rick aggressively stroking his cock while growling the filthiest shit I’d ever heard in my direction. I wasn’t exactly innocent but it was the most erotic experience of my life up to that point.

One day, not long after that fateful night, my boyfriend caught me staring at my phone with a goofy far away look on my face. At least, that’s what he called it. And, the more time that passed, the more I realized that Todd was a complete idiot, just as Rick assumed. It was little things at first – like the way he always wiped his mouth on my hand towels after brushing his teeth, staining them with toothpaste. 

Or the way he would enter my living room and change the television channel while I was in the middle of a show or movie. _“Oh, you were watching that?”_

Or his shitty taste in music. _“Are you listening to that Meat Hooks band again?”_

That was the last straw. _“They’re called the Flesh Curtains, Todd. You know that!”_

Soon after, I told him I was done and then completely ghosted on him. He kept trying to contact me for a while afterward. He even wrote me a sappy love letter and left it on my front porch. _“I planned to propose to you this summer,”_ he lied. But it was done and I could continue to relive that night with Rick without guilt.

I wasn’t a moron. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rick had plenty of groupies to choose from each and every night. No, I’d never see him again unless it was in the crowd of another concert. And, that was fine. That was… _normal_.

Or so I thought.

It was 2:00 am when I was awoken by a loud knock on my front door. Naturally, I was terrified. No one knocks on your front door at 2:00 am unless someone is gravely hurt or dead. My mind conjured up every possible disaster until I heard a voice calling my name from outside. 

“ _Heyyy_ – hey sexy girl! Let – lemme in!”

I knew that voice. I began to slowly creep toward the door to look through the peephole.

“Shit, is this the right house?” I heard the voice say, after another round of pounding knocks. It couldn’t be…

It was. Rick Sanchez was standing on my front porch in the middle of the night. What kind of dream was this?

Another round of knocks rained down on the door before I snapped out of my shocked stupor and realized that my neighbors would eventually get pissed enough to call the cops. I peered through the peephole one more time to confirm that I wasn’t going insane before I slowly unlocked the deadbolt and cracked the door. He was facing away from it, running his long fingers through his tousled hair, but turned on a dime to press his face in the crack the moment he heard the lock disengage.

“What the hell?” I asked, more to myself than him.

“Hey, baby. I was think – thinkin’ about you and thought I’d stop by.”

He looked absolutely gorgeous and I was on the verge of throwing the door open to drag him inside and straight to my bed before I reined myself in. I was a reasonable human being who practiced self control on a daily basis. I couldn’t let one man completely unravel me, even if he _was_ a member of my favorite band.

“Do you even know where you are right now?” I asked through the crack. I kept my chain lock in place, preventing the door from opening any wider. He pressed his face in closer and attempted to peer around me to see inside my house.

“That – uh – that idiot boyfriend of yours here?” Okay, so maybe he knew exactly where he was.

“No. I broke up with him a few weeks ago.”

“And you didn’t call me?” he asked, trying to push the door open further. The chain lock tightened and halted his progress. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he looked offended.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Come on, baby. Let me – lemme in and I’ll eat your pussy ‘til you cry.” He reached his hand through the crack and fisted the front of my t-shirt in his hand. “I – I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, ” he growled, pulling me further toward the crack until my face was pressed against it. I was paralyzed, his filthy mouth rendering me completely helpless as he leaned forward to press his face as close to mine as he could, running his tongue along the side of my mouth.

I pushed him back just enough to close the door and fumble the chain lock from its track before throwing it open again and pulling him inside – just how I had imagined. He was more than receptive, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me close and began licking and nipping his way from my jaw to my neck. He slithered his hands under my shirt and flattened them on my stomach, gliding them up until he cupped both of my tits in his enormous hands. I whimpered and leaned my head back when he reached my collar bone and slid his tongue from one side to the other, slowly circling his palms on my hardened nipples.

We didn’t make it to my bed. We didn’t even make it to the couch. He pushed me to the floor in the foyer, rid me of my t-shirt and panties and began his assault on my body. 

“Such a – such a naughty girl,” he growled in my ear as he ground his leather clad bulge against my naked pussy. I wrapped my legs around his torso to keep him there, the friction absolutely delicious. “I-I-I told you to call me, didn’t I?” I could only whimper again in response as he roughly rolled both of my nipples between his thumb and index fingers. “Now, I – I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Oh dear god, I could have came right then and there. But he pulled back, robbing me of the sweet friction, leaving my cunt throbbing with need. 

“No – nope. Naughty girls don’t get to cum. Not – not until I say so.” 

Holy shit, why was this making me so wet? I’d never been submissive or even considered it. In fact, I was usually the aggressor in normal sexual situations and thought I was content. Obviously not. But, I was completely unsure of what to do or say. What was the magic response that would coax him to completely defile me?

“Rick.” I sighed, recalling that he enjoyed hearing his name. Could that be the key?

“Shh,” he chided, moving one hand from my breast to cover my mouth. The other moved to the floor beside my head to hover his body above mine —just out of reach. “Be quiet, sweetheart. Don’t — don’t wanna wake the neighbors, do we?” I shook my head, eyes wide. “Thaaat’s a good girl,” he praised, lowering his head to gently plant his teeth in my collar bone.

“Oh fuuuck” I moaned, muffled behind his hand. I could literally feel my pussy dripping and I flushed in humiliation. He tsked me with a shake if his head at my reluctance to follow his rules but continued his lecture nonetheless.

“I-I-I’m gonna teach you a lesson, little girl. For not — for holdin’ out on me. For makin’ me fuck my hand while I waited for you.” He sank his teeth into the other side of my collar bone, marking me, before he continued. I kept completely silent, hoping to keep him happy.

“Mmm, I’m gonna — gonna lick that pussy, baby. Suck on that clit. Until you — y-you’re juuust about to cum. And, then…” He let the sentence hang as he removed his hand from my mouth and began kissing his way down my body, pausing at my tits to lavish each nipple with his tongue and teeth. I squirmed and panted below him, unable to stifle the breathy moans. Realizing my mistake, I flicked my eyes downward to catch his gaze. He smirked around my nipple before releasing it with a pop, knowing he’d successful broken me like a wild horse. Again, I felt my cunt gush and throb.

Finally — _finally_ — he settled between my thighs, lifting and spreading them wide.

“Keep — hold ‘em up for me, sweetheart. Hands here – behind your knees.” I did as he instructed, shoving each hand behind each knee to keep them raised and spread. And, lying there nude in my foyer, I was completely vulnerable.

“Oh, _yesss,_ ” he crooned, caressing my inner thighs. “Such a — such a good girl for me.”

At this point, I was trembling in anticipation, my pussy aching for attention. I needed him to touch me — right then — or I would die. When I felt his thumbs spread my lips wide and a warm puff of his breath ghost across my exposed clit, my entire body jerked in response.

“Oh, baby. You want – need it bad, don’t you?” The tender tone of his voice suggested that he expected a reply this time.

“Yes, Rick. Please!” I begged, my voice thin and strained. He hummed in approval and lightly sucked my clit between his lips.

The pleasure was immediate and intense, forcing another full body jerk and an involuntary cry. Being seemingly satisfied with my submission thus far, he refrained from scalding me further in favor of sucking just a little bit harder.

“Oh my god oh my god _oh my god,_ ” l chanted in a strangled whisper, struggling to keep my hands behind my knees and away from his thick, coarse hair. I was mere seconds from orgasm, feeling my cunt clinch in preparation.

And, then he stopped.

The change in sensation was so abrupt that my body remained tense in anticipation of immense relief. But, nothing. And, the ache returned — tenfold.

“Wha — what?” I huffed between the thundering beats of my heart. I heard Rick chuckle from below me and I flushed in humiliation once again. He had me and he knew it.

Then he resumed – lapped at me, sliding his tongue up and down the length of my wet cunt over and over, applying slightly more pressure each time the tip of his tongue swiped up my clit. He was building me up again – higher and higher; tiny shock waves bringing me closer and closer.

“Rick, oh god. Rick, please,” I pleaded. “Please, more.”

He seemed to read my mind as he pressed the flat of his tongue firmly on my clit on the very next upward swipe. My whispered pleas soon became desperate cries. _Just. A little. More._

Then he stopped.

I literally sobbed and gripped the flesh behind my knees tighter, digging my nails deeper. A moment that felt like a year passed before he resumed again, kissing each of my thighs while pushing two fingers up to the knuckle.

“Oh my god!” I cried as my cunt automatically clamped around the intruding digits. Rick chuckled again and slowly withdrew. Then pushed back in.

I was on the verge of hyperventilation, my head swimming. Keeping quiet was now impossible. I moaned with abandon has he slowly finger fucked me, hooking his fingers to press my g-spot with each stroke. My legs were trembling and I was so _sooo_ close again. If he stopped this time, I knew I would cry.

He stopped.

I continued to tremble as I removed my hands from behind my knees, grinding the heels of my palms against my eyes to prevent the tears from flowing freely. I hated him. I hated him so fucking much.

“Fuck you,” I sobbed, lowering my legs and clamping them closed. The ache was literally painful at this point and I wasn’t as much of a masochistic as he clearly wanted me to be. But, he closed his hands around my knees and lifted my legs up and over his shoulders, ignoring my small protest.

“You – you’ve been so good, baby. It’ll be worth it, I promise,” he soothed, lowering his face back to my swollen pussy to push his tongue inside. Now that my hands were free, I fisted them in his hair so he couldn’t get away from me again, grinding my wet cunt on his face.

“Use your fingers again. Suck on my clit,” I demanded, tugging his hair. Then, thinking better of it, I added, “ _Please?_ ” I felt him moan against me before leaning back to slide his fingers through my folds.

“I-I-I _knew_ you could be sweet,” he praised, placing a soft kiss to clit before continuing, “As sweet as this pussy.”

Then he completely unleashed on me – sucking and swiping and flicking with his mouth and tongue while fucking me vigorously with this fingers. I had been so over stimulated by his prior teasing that the sensory overload was intense. 

“ _FUCK!_ ” I screamed, clamping my thighs around his head. “Please don’t stop, Rick! Please, _please!_ ” I begged. He hummed deeply against my clit while shaking his head from side to side and I came so suddenly and forcefully that my back arched off the floor, grinding my oversensitive clit harder against his tongue. And, as I came down, he continued to soothe with gentle kitten licks, causing me to whine his name in ecstasy.

When I saw him rise from between my legs, I barked out a laugh. His hair was totally disheveled from my insistent yanking and his face was completely drenched.

“Oh, you – y-y-you think that’s funny, huh?” he asked, crawling back up my body. Instead of answering, I grabbed the front of the strip of cloth he passed off as a shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I have a bed, ya know,” I said, nodding my head toward the hallway leading to the bedroom. Without another word, he hoisted me up and over his shoulder and took me there.

———-

The following morning, I woke before him and spent an hour watching him sleep, trying to understand how this could have happened. How did I get lucky enough to be chosen that night at the bar? Was it because I was the only person wearing Flesh Curtains gear? Why did Rick take a shine to me? I’m nothing special – just an average girl with a painfully average life. It could have been nothing more than his desire to get laid and that’s exactly what I’d chalked it up to – until tonight. He’d intentionally sought me out, fucked me stupid and didn’t leave immediately afterward. How odd.

Unable to resist any longer, I ran my fingers through his messy hair. I heard him groan before he rolled over to face me. When he tried to pull me in for a kiss, I playfully shoved him away. 

“Morning breath!” I joked, giggling when he overpowered me and pressed his lips to mine regardless. When he flopped back down on his back, I asked, “Why did you come here?”

“Told you – I couldn’t stop t-thinkin’ about you,” he rasped, scrubbing his hand down his face. 

“Humm,” I mused, still uncertain.

“Uh – mind if I take a shower?” he asked.

“Sure. Towels are in the bathroom closet.”

He climbed out of my bed and strutted to my en suite completely nude and I didn’t even try to hide the goofy grin that spread across my face. 

“Come join me, babe,” he coaxed, reaching a hand toward me.

“I’ll be there in a sec. Let me put on some coffee.”

When I heard the loud squeak of the faucet and the whooshing of water coming from the shower head, I got up and pulled my robe from the back of the closet door. In his rush to fuck me last night, he had ripped off his clothes and tossed them all over my room. I laughed to myself at the memory as I plucked each piece off the floor. When I got to his leather pants, a small folded piece of paper fell from the back pocket. I wrestled with my conscious for about two seconds before I gave in and gently unfolded it. 

The handwriting was barely legible, but one thing stood out like a sore thumb – my address, scribbled in the bottom left hand corner. I scanned the rest of the page, trying to decipher the letters enough to associate them with actual words. And, when I did, I literally gasped. 

They were song lyrics – with my name peppered throughout. 

****

**_The End._ **


End file.
